


Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?

by ironspydr



Series: A Day in the Lives [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: :), First Kiss, M/M, they get high and like. i dont know how drugs work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr
Summary: This is another old one but was actually a request for the prompt "Why haven't you kissed me yet?"





	Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see coming up with a hundred titles is very hard and im burnt out

Jeremy’s father was in town for a job interview. He’d actually bought a few nice pairs of pants and had applied for a temp job at a paper manufacturing business. If he got the job, he’d just be sitting behind a computer all day, but it was better than sitting home pantsless and losing money.

 

No, Jeremy’s father wasn’t home. This meant that he and Michael didn’t have to hide away in Michael’s dark, cold basement bedroom to get stoned–they could do it in the afternoon sunlight streaming through Jeremy’s upstairs bedroom window, sitting in their old and faded bean bags as the sun sets and they ride their highs off together.

 

They’d only done that once before, when Mr. Heere had gone out of state for a funeral that he hadn’t wanted Jeremy to attend. The two boys were eager for this opportunity. 

 

Michael had rolled two joints prior to coming over, one for each of them. Jeremy had lit his first, taking in a long hit and letting the smoke escape through his teeth slowly before passing the lighter to Michael beside him. Soon they were both coming into their highs.

 

It was quiet–save the sound of breathing–for a while until Jeremy shifted on his bean bag chair and turned to face his best friend. He waited for Michael to notice.

 

The taller boy blew out a puff of smoke–he’d almost perfected his smoke rings–and looked at Jeremy. 

 

“This is nice,” Jeremy drawled. His voice was always much smoother and less stuttery when he was high. Pot did wonders for his anxiety.

 

Michael hummed in agreement, nodding and bringing his joint to his face but not into his mouth. “It really is,” he confirmed. “Thanks for letting me over.” 

 

Jeremy laughed. That was a joke, of course. Michael would have come over if Jeremy wanted him to or not, though he always wanted him over. He even came by when Jeremy was supposed to be grounded. He’d never understand how he convinced his dad to let him upstairs. 

 

Michael laughed, too. He couldn’t help it. He felt so relaxed, and only half of that feeling was because of the weed. Being with Jeremy was a high in and of itself. Plus, his laughter was extremely contagious. Michael couldn’t keep it in if he were triple dog dared to.

 

They laughed and smoked for what felt like not long enough. Jeremy eventually scooted his bean bag closer to Michael’s. The two of them stared at each other for a while. 

 

Jeremy broke the silence again, his high more intense than earlier–Michael could tell there’d be some gossip, as a Jeremy this high usually meant juicy secrets were to be revealed. The Jewish boy put his hand on his chin in a thinking position before speaking.

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

 

Michael nearly choked on the smoke he inhaled. “What?” he croaked, suddenly feeling a lot less relaxed.

 

“You heard me,” Jeremy rolled his reddened eyes and put his chin back in both hands like a teenage girl in an early 2000s sleepover movie.

 

Michael was frozen, searching for something to say, so Jeremy kept going. 

 

“You know,” he said, almost giggly, “I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks. I know about your huge gay crush on me.” He laughed, but not at Michael.

 

“You- I- _What_?” Michael was still in disbelief. Why was this happening now? Of all times and places? When they’re both high and having a good time?

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Jeremy repeated. “Just do it already.” He shrugged like it was nothing.

 

Michael took a deep–non weed–breath. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” His voice was low, barely audible, but Jeremy heard it and shook his head. “Jer, you’re high– _we’re_ high. This isn’t what you want.” It wasn’t, was it? Jeremy was intoxicated, and how did he even know about Michael liking him in the first place?

 

If Michael weren’t under the influence, he might have totally freaked out. He couldn’t help how mellow he felt. 

 

“Um,” Jeremy said in mock thought. “Yes it is. I swear, Mikey, I’ve wanted it since I realized you liked me.” He looked away sheepishly. “Guess I just needed to get high to have the courage to tell you.”

 

“Jeremy,” Michael whispered. “If you want it, take it.” His eyes dared his friend to take the bait. He needed to know he really wanted this. 

 

Not even two seconds later, Michael’s glasses fogged from Jeremy’s breath on them, the latter having crawled over and nearly straddled the taller boy. 

 

“Fine,” Jeremy whispered. “But I get the credit for starting this.” 

 

Michael didn’t have time to think about what that meant before he felt Jeremy’s soft lips colliding onto his own, his heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears. It was perfect. Jeremy was perfect. Maybe he should have kissed him sooner.


End file.
